Do You Remember?
by S0ftHearted-x
Summary: Sasuke x Sakura // Sakura was ambushed on a Solo mission by someone unexpected. Then, she lost her memories after hitting her head hard. To make things worse, she was rescued by a certain member of Team Taka while unconscious. How unfortunate can she get?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **Well, I think this would be my first SasuSaku fic :) Ain't a grammer person so be lenient. Reviews would all be appreciate :D Btw , I just enabled anomynous reviews :)

* * *

"So Sakura Haruno, are you going to surrender?" Itachi asked with no expression on his face. Itachi Uchiha, the one who had caused her, Naruto and Sasuke trouble. The one who broke them apart. The one she swore to kill for Sasuke's sake. But wait, why isn't Itachi wearing the Akatsuki cloak? But wait, Rumors had said that Sasuke had killed him...but...why is he still...alive? That question haunted Sakura since the start.

"No, I won't surrender." I growled before struggling to stand properly. I was hit by Itachi's kunai but luckily, it only hit my left leg but also unfortunately was very painful. Itachi looked amused and surprised.

"Very well, if you refuse to come with me to heal my eyes, I won't let you leave this place, until at least...you are only half alive." Itachi said emotionlessly. While Itachi was talking, Sakura took the opportunity to have a quick glance around to see if there was anything she could find to help her.

The whole place was full of trees because she was in the middle of the forest, with Itachi, the person who was behind all Sasuke's nightmares. It would be an easy escape but with Itachi here, being able to safely escape would be tough, the percentage would be slim to none. And most importantly, I have to escape. Konoha needs me.

"I know what you are thinking Haruno, you thought the forest layout would help you, but your escape plan would be useless with me here. Itachi smirked. I scowled. He is on to me alright. Then, my ears perked up. I heard splashing noise. It could only mean one thing; there is a river or stream…nearby. And that was her only chance.

"Since you are clearly a waste if you are killed or severely disarmed by me…I would let you escape...with a head start of…3 counts…" Itachi said emotionlessly.

3 COUNTS?! I How could someone with an injured leg escape?! Being a medic, I immediately started to heal my left leg while limping towards the sound of the river.

"One,"

My chakra was almost gone so I could only lessen the pain in my left leg to walk properly. But even if I lessen the pain, my blood would continue to flow out.

"Two,"

Then, I felt my left leg turned numb. I knew that my leg had given in and I started to fall sideways.

"Three,"

Then, Itachi slowly approached me and stared at me emotionlessly. I laid on the ground on my stomach, trying my best to stand up. Itachi then lifted me up bridal style before walking towards the river. When we reached the river bank, he dropped me.

**BLAM!**

Ow...my butt...Itachi then continued to stare at me. Suddenly, as fast as lightning, Itachi hit my neck. A sharp pain was felt on my neck, and being a medic, I knew perfectly what was going to happen. I'm going to-

Before I could think any further, I fell unconscious.

* * *

Itachi made sure that the girl was unconscious before lifting her up again, bridal style. He had decided to throw her into the river and let her drown since she wouldn't be able to swim when she is unconscious. Then, when Itachi was about to throw the girl into the river, he hesitated.

She might be the only one who could save him but since she refused, he had no choice. He needs his eyesight back to carry out his plan. And this girl wasn't very co-operative. Giving the girl another glance, he found that the girl was actually beautiful and petite. Such a waste if she dies since she is also the apprentice of Tsunade, the person who would be able to help him even if the girl dies...but would she?

Itachi sighed and threw the girl into the river. He watched, as the girl was shallowed into the depths of the river as she was swept away slowly, by the currents. Itachi shook his head before walking away. He needs the girl to save his brother...Sasuke. He needs to keep Sasuke away from Madara, that maniac.

Madara wanted Itachi to help him with his plan of taking over the world but Itachi refused since he only have one goal in mind, to let Sasuke kill him honourably. And since Madara couldn't change Itachi's stubborn mind, he turned his attention to Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, whose Sharingan might even surpass his.

Itachi knew that the lives of many people lies in his hands now. And so, he slowly walked in the direction to the village he intend to go to.

* * *

Suigetsu was very angry. If he wasn't protecting Karin, Jugo wouldn't be severely injured now. Team Hawk was on a mission to find Killer Bee and get him back to the Akatsuki base but Team Hebi was ambushed by tons of ninjas just a while ago after they left the base for only a day. The ninjas were all from different countries and village. Suigetsu figured that they must have decided to work together to take the team down.

Sasuke decided not to use his Sharingan and Chakra in this fight as he wanted to save them up for his battle against Killer Bee, so, Sasuke had instructed Jugo in the base before they started their journey to take on any ninjas who would ambush them and since Sasuke trusted Jugo, he believed that Jugo would handle those ninjas well even without using his cursed seal. Jugo of course agreed since he decided that I would also be there to help if needed.

But, the catch was, Sasuke himself didn't expect Karin to be the target. Sasuke and his team had always been ambushed ever since he founded Team Hebi. But this time, those ninjas went straight for Karin. Since Sasuke still need Karin, he immediately ordered Suigetsu to protect Karin while he and Jugo fight the enemies. But a few managed to slip past Sasuke and Jugo. They were about to attack when Jugo threw himself in front of both Suigetsu and Karin and he in return, got hit by multiple attacks.

Suigetsu of course was stunned. He didn't expect any ninjas to get pass Sasuke so he wasn't ready to take on any attacks. When Suigetsu regained his composure, he immediately started killing all ninjas left alive. After a few moments, all those ninjas who ambushed them were died. Sasuke and Karin immediately went over to Jugo. Jugo was barely breathing. It just, this wasn't the first time Suigetsu had seen someone barely alive but this is Jugo, someone, his comrade.

Sasuke and Karin then decided to continue their journey but Suigetsu himself insisted on camping for the night further abit to the North and let Jugo rest first, and of course, much to Suigetsu's relief, Sasuke agreed.

Luckily for Team Hawk, Suigetsu heard sound of splashing water nearby and so, Sasuke sent Suigetsu to gather water for the team. Suigetsu gathered all members' water bottles before following the sound of the splashing river.

Suigetsu bent down and started to fill the bottles up, one by one. Then, while filling up the last one, something pink floated by and that caught his attention.

_"Something pink? What could that be?"_ He thought. Then, Suigetsu noticed a face, a girl's face. So that 'thing' that was floating was a human. Suigetsu knew at once that the girl was unconscious. Actually, anyone could had guessed that the girl was unconscious from the start since she wasn't even struggling.

Suigetsu then noticed the water currents, it wasn't fast and strong as all, in fact, it was slow. How could a girl like her fall into a river with such slow currents and not know how to struggle and paddle towards the land? Then, Suigetsu noticed the girl had a ninja headband on her forehead.

_"This girl must be mad! She's a ninja and she can't even survive such slow current? What kinda ninja is she?" _Suigetsu sighed before jumping into the river and swim towards the girl with pink hair. He then grab her and then swim back ashore. Suigetsu threw the girl onto the ground before climbing out of the water.

He then noticed the leaf symbol on the girl's headband.

_"She is from Sasuke's hometown eh? Maybe Sasuke knows her...might as well give him as surprise. Well, she at least looked better than Karin." _Suigetsu mentally shrugged before he got the girl onto his back. Then he bent down and grabbed the bottles an started his way back to the campsite.

* * *

Sasuke was totally irritated. Karin had been pestering him all the while when Suigetsu wasn't here and while Jugo was still unconscious. Sasuke continued wondering when Suigetsu would come back and help him irritate Karin and get her away from him.

Yes, Sasuke valued her strengths and abilities, but, he didn't have any special feelings for the girl though. She was too, hyperactive...and seductive. And he hated that kind of woman. If Karin wasn't even of any use to him, he would had not want her to tag along at all. Then, Sasuke remembered a certain pink haired female from Konoha...someone who had cared for him...and someone who wasn't weak anymore. Sasuke longed to have her on his team...but sadly, he was sure she wouldn't join. He wasn't even sure if she love him still. And thinking of that made his heart ache.

And now, Sasuke had to worry about Jugo too. He has been unconscious since afternoon and now, it was dark. Sasuke looked around, hoping to see Suigetsu but he saw no one except for Karin, trying her best to catch his-

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said when he saw Suigetsu approaching slowly towards the campsite. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Suigetsu was carrying something or rather, someone on his back while carrying the water bottles.

"Sasuke, lend me your cloak for just tonight." Suigetsu said as he slowly placed the person on his back down onto the ground. Sasuke didn't see who that person was since he was busily taking off his cloak and giving it to Suigetsu before closing his eyes to rest for a moment or two.

"Why did you bring a female leaf ninja here!" Karin shrieked. Suigetsu rolled his eyes before he placed the cloak, given by Sasuke, onto the girl he carried from the river. Suigetsu yawned loudly. Sasuke immediately opened his eyes when he heard what Karin had shrieked out.

"Female Leaf ninja?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu. Suigetsu nodded before pointing towards the girl he brought back. Sasuke turned his attention to the unconscious girl. Sasuke immediately froze when he saw the ninja had pink hair. And he only knew one girl from Konoha with pink hair,

"Sakura." Sasuke gasped softly. Suigetsu raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect Sasuke to know this girl whom he had just saved.

"You know her?!" Karin shrieked. Sasuke ignored her before standing up and walking slowly towards the girl whom he believed is...

"Sakura..." Sasuke sighed softly. He noticed how pale and frail she looked and how soaked she was. Sasuke turned his attention back to Suigetsu and noticed that Suigetsu was too soaked.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I was filling up the bottles when I saw her in the river and I was shocked when I saw that she was a ninja and the water currents wasn't even fast. I'm sure that either she is a weak ninja who is either a Genin or a Chunnin or she was already unconscious before she landed up in the river." Suigetsu explained. Sasuke nodded and stared at Sakura. He remembered how Sakura was once in love with him, he remembered how weak and powerless she was...and how ignorant and innocent she once looked.

Compared to the present Sakura, the innocent little girl he used to know seemed to disappeared. If he wasn't someone who had known Sakura since young, he wouldn't even believe that this present Sakura was once a powerless and weak little girl.

"You, know her?" Suigetsu asked as he shifted a little for Sasuke to sit so that Sasuke could be beside his 'friend'. Sasuke nodded before looking up at the dark night sky. It has been a while since he saw her.

"She was one of my teammates in Konoha." Sasuke started before giving his attention back to the frail looking girl who was lying on the ground, unconscious, like his teammate, Jugo. Suigetsu's eyes widen while Karin gasped.

"So...was she someone powerful?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"She wasn't last time. She was the weakest in our team but She is now, the apprentice of the great Tsunade the fifth Hokage of Konoha." Sasuke explained. This time he smiled softly as he recalled how life used to be when he was with Team 7. Fun, memorable and of course, incredible. Not like he would ever admit that and show his weakness to his teammates.

"That means...she couldn't had just fallen into the river and stayed there to drown instead of paddling or swimming back ashore in such slow currents...she must had been unconscious even before she was in the river." Suigetsu stated. Sasuke nodded.

"When you left Konoha, what was the last thing you said to her?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"The last thing I told her was...thank you." Sasuke sighed before leaning back against the tree trunk.

"NO! WHY DID YOU THANK HER! Sasuke-kun! Do you like her?! You like me right? I'm sure she's just a normal teammate and-"

"Shut up Karin, stop being a bitch and let Sasuke think. It has been a long day so get some rest, or I would still have to protect you again and that would be impossible because this time, I would fight instead." Suigetsu warned. Karin rolled her eyes before laying down onto the ground.

"Good night Sasuke-kun!" Karin said loudly before closing her eyes to sleep. Suigetsu heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"What are you going to do with her?" Suigetsu asked.

"We will just let her be. We will be continuing our journey tomorrow." Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu nodded. Then, something struck him.

"Sasuke, maybe...maybe your friend can help Jugo recover faster. She is Tsunade's Apprentice right?" Suigetsu said excitedly. Sasuke then realized that he was too shocked to see Sakura that he had overlooked Sakura's healing skills. Sasuke nodded before try to shake Sakura a little, hoping thst it would wake her up.

"She isn't sleeping you know, she's unconscious so, shaking like-"

Sakura grunted softly before her eyeballs started moving under her eyelids.

"She's waking up." Suigetsu smiled. Sasuke nodded.

* * *

My head was aching terribly. It was so painful. My body felt so sore...I don't feel like doing anything now except for resting...then, I felt a shake. Who was shaking me? Where am I? How do I answer to the shake? I grunted as I felt uncomfortable. I was lying somewhere hard and it was really uncomfortable. Then, I heard some voices. One was very familiar...but I couldn't figure out whose. Not that I want to in this state. Only one way to find out though.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a pair of Onyx eyes staring into mine. Who was the person staring at me? He looks handsome though. He has dark blue hair and a face many girls would drool over. Then, I noticed another person. He has white hair and he looked scary with his vampire liked fangs sticking out of his mouth. My throat felt dry and hoarse. I tried to sit up slowly and the blue haired guy helped me up and leaned me against the tree and he and the other guy made space for me.

"So, what's her name Sasuke?" The White haired guy asked. I figured that the white haired guy was addressing the blue haired guy, Sasuke, who was still staring at me.

"Sakura." Sasuke replied. What is Sakura? Cherry blossoms? I looked around me, there isn't any cherry blossoms...

"So Sakura, hi, I'm Suigetsu and I figured you know your Teammate here Sasuke right?" The White Haired guy smiled. Suigetsu...who was he? And who was he calling Sakura? Was it me? Was that my name? I was speechless. I couldn't remember anything...who was I...where was I...tons of questions appeared in my head.

"Ermm, aren't you gonna say something?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised. Suigetsu sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke, maybe if you try, she might speak. After all, she is your teammate." Suigetsu suggested. Sasuke nodded in agreement before sitting nearer to me.

"Sakura...what happened?" Sasuke asked slowly. So, my real name is Sakura after all.

"Am I...Sakura?" I asked slowly, trying to recall something. Sasuke and his friend, Suigetsu both looked really shocked. Sasuke was the one who regained his composure first.

"Yes, you're Sakura." Sasuke replied. I nodded.

"Suigetsu, what happened to her?" Sasuke asked frustratedly.

"I don't know...it is either she had hit her head pretty hard or she...isn't Sakura." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Sakura, do you remember...Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto? That name sounds familiar but...who was Naruto? Then, my head started throbbing again. I massaged my temple before shaking my head.

"Sasuke, I think she should rest for-"

"Sakura, then, do you remember...me?" Sasuke asked urgently as if his life depends on the answer I would give. I then tried my best to remember but still...no luck...

"Who are you Sasuke?" I asked.

* * *

_A/N: Done :) Anyways , Review please . :) Btw , I just enabled anomynous reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **Thanks for all those wonderful reviews :) I didn't expect any at all since I wasn't that good in Sasu Saku stories . But oh well . Thanks ya' ? Will always update ASAP :D

**Notes: **This fic takes place after Itachi was 'killed'. And btw , Pein hasn't attack the village yet :) That's the war Tsunade had predicted :]

* * *

**[ Sasuke's Pov ]**

To me, there were only three people who were important to me, last time, even now. They were the only ones with the bonds I have with that were unbreakable. Naruto, the hyperactive blonde who had suffered alot since he was a little kid. He was an orphan, like me. He knew loneliness, he knew my thoughts and heart. And there was Kakashi, Team 7's sensei. The serious, calm and intelligent sensei whose IQ surpassed even Shikamaru Nara. He was the one who helped me in my training, the one who bonded the whole Team 7 together. Maybe without him, I wouldn't had the other two important people in my life.

Of course, last but not least, there was Sakura, the girl with a strange hair colour and a huge forehead. Yes, in the past, she was the weakest ninja in our team, she was the one Naruto, Kakashi and I had to protect everytime. But after I left, she became the apprentice of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, and then, she started to emerged from her cocoon and turned into a butterfly. I always wonder...what if I never left Konoha? What would happen...between me and Sakura? Would...we be together? Does that mean if I had sacrifaced my lust for revenge, I would get something like...love in return?

Then, of course, after I killed Orochimaru, I felt that I need a team, a team to assist me in finding Itachi and kill him. I assembled Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin, each with their own abilities and specialities. But I knew from that moment when I wanted a team, I had a feeling that I want Sakura to be in my team. Maybe it was because she was a Medic...or maybe not.

After I had killed Itachi and reached my goal, I didn't feel satisfied. Itachi shouldn't be the one I should had killed. It was the Konoha Elders who had ordered Itachi to killed the Uchihas...and he left me alive...

So, after Madara explained how Konoha had wanted to elliminate the Uchihas, I once again, set another goal, to destroy the Konoha Elders. The cowards who hid themselves behind ninjas to protect their pathetic lives. Then, Madara suggested that I should join the Akatsuki, along with my team. And so, I agreed...with some hesitation? No...I don't think so...when I saw Sakura again, rescued by Suigetsu.

But then, she smashed and shattered my heart by just uttering a few words to me...

"Who are you Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously. I was dumbstruck. Sakura...even lost her memories about me? Does that mean...the friendship...the bond we once had...were gone? Does that mean the time we spent together and the memories we had shared were gone?

"Com'on Sasuke, she's tired now. It has been a long day. Maybe she just needs more time for her memories to return." Suigetsu smiled faintly, trying to help. I sighed and nodded. What else could I do?

"Night Sasuke." Suigetsu said before tucking in.

Then, it was just me and Sakura now, awake and alone. I looked at Suigetsu who had laid down beside Jugo, and judging from his breathing rhythm, he had already fallen asleep once his head touched the ground. I wasn't surprise though. Suigetsu should be tired after such a day like this, fights, rescues and stuff. Then, I felt someone moving closer to me. I turned. It was Sakura, moving closer to me until she was just beside me. I raised my eyebrows. What was she thinking? She had just lost her memories and she should have no idea who he was so how come she was trying to be close to a stranger?

"I'm cold." Sakura stated. I raised my eyebrows. This girl is more innocent than I had thought.

"Erm..." I tried to speak but my tongue was tied. Who knew that I, the Uchiha Prodigy would one day have his tongue tied all because of his ex-female team member. If Naruto was to be here, he would be laughing at me, saying that I'm shuddering like Hinata. Normally if it was Karin, I would had pushed her away or ignored her. But this isn't Karin we are talking about! Okay...I know I'm getting more and more frustrated and emotional after seeing Sakura...but I must control my emotions...it is a weakness.

"You do know that a boy and a girl shouldn't sit too close together unless they are...they close." I tried to explain but these were the only words I managed to shudder out of my mouth.

"Well...we're close now, so we could sit together closely." Sakura pointed out. I raised his eyebrows. Since when was I close with this new Sakura?

"I mean, we are sitting close together so that means we are close right? And that means we could sit closely together...isn't that what you meant?" Sakura asked curiously. I suddenly felt like smacking my own forehead when I heard Sakura's ridiculous answer.

"No, I meant, only when a boy likes the girl and vice versa, then that is when both of them could sit close to each other." I explained clearly, choosing my words carefully and wisely, but not careful enough though. Maybe it was because Sakura is smarter...

"I like you...w-wait...d-does that m-mean you don't like me?" Sakura asked sadly as she stared innocently at me. I sighed, this is going to be a long long night...

* * *

**[ Konoha ]**

"WHAT?! SAKURA WAS SUPPOSED TO RETURN 1 WEEK AGO!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down, waving his hands wildly in the air. Tsunade rubbed her temple as she sighed. Lee was just right beside Naruto, trying to calm him down. Neji was behind Naruto, trying to restrain him from getting any closer to the Hokage.

"Tenten had been exiled for a few years now...and this time, we need her help so we sent one of her best friend, Sakura on this mission to find her. And I gave Sakura 3 months to complete this mission. And for your information Naruto, finding a mere ninja is as hard as finding a needle in a haystack!" Tsunade said loudly.

Neji and Lee both turned their faces away just to prevent anyone from looking into their eyes. Their eyes were filled with sorrows and pain. After Gai had disappeared one night when the whole Konoha were asleep, Team Gai immediately packed up their bags and went out of the village to find their sensei. And after doing that, they became missing nins instantly.

Of course, they found Gai, no, scratch that, Gai's corpse, lying on the ground near the borders of the Fire country. Lee carried Gai back to the village while Tenten and Neji followed closely behind Lee. They knew that Lee would take this harder than any of them three. But...Lee shred no tears, shown no smiles, and never even stop once on their journey back.

Of course, when they returned, they were immediately arrested. But since they pleaded guilty and had reasons, they were spared but were to accept some mild punishments. But in Lee's case, he didn't had to accept those punishments because when they returned to the village, Lee fainted immediately when he placed Gai's corpse onto the ground.

The Elders took the opportunity to dispose the body while Lee was in a coma. Of course, to the ninjas, those whose bodies were 'gone' or 'dispose' were counted as worthless trash. And Tenten knew that. But she wasn't as calm and collected as Neji. She almost killed one of the elders, Homura and so, they had decided to banish Tenten from Konoha. Of course, those related to her in any ways were not allow to leave the village unless for any missions. Or they were all be executed.

After Lee woke up and heard what had happened, he did nothing but cry. He knew that he couldn't do anything...to help...and losing two most important people in just 1 month, almost turned Lee away from the light and into a lifeless Zombie.

Then rumors started to spread that a young Kunoichi had managed find the Master of Weaponary and most people said that, the young girl became a student or maybe even the sucessor of the Master of Weaponary.

Of course, to Neji and Lee, it was a great news, but to the elders and councils, it was a threat and they turned Tenten, from a B-ranked criminal to an S-ranked criminal, banished from their village.

After Itachi was killed, rumor said that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, and that shocked most people. Sasuke had joined an organization which his brother had joined beforehand so, that must mean, either Sasuke had forgive Itachi or Sasuke had a bigger goal in mind, something bigger than...his revenge on Itachi. And since Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, Tsunade suspect that there would a war coming up...and so, Konoha needs all the help they could get. The Sand had agreed to help and of course, Tsunade decided that it was time Tenten come home.

But Homura refused to accept Tsunade's suggestion and caused the council to be in chaos. Some sided with Tsunade and some with Homura. And the last vote would determine all, Hyuga Hiashi's vote. And of course, he sided with Tsunade, knowing how his nephew had felt for that Kunoichi. So maybe if he could reunite them together, love might spark.

"Please let me go find Sakura! Please!" Naruto pleaded desperately. Neji and Lee knew how Naruto had felt. After hearing that Tenten was exiled, they longed desperately to go and find her or maybe even to join her.

"No, we-"

"Lady Tsunade, maybe if you give Naruto a deadline and he was to come back to Konoha before that deadline...he might just be fine." Neji suggested. Lee nodded eagerly in agreement.

"No, I-"

"Com'on Tsunade-sama, I promise on my youthful life that I will bring Naruto back before the deadline!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully. The reason why Lee had agreed onto this suggestion, was because he wanted to help find Tenten and Sakura, one was his teammate and one was his crush, those we were important to him...those who were second to only Gai.

"When did I ever-"

"I will go too, I might as well go to keep an eye on these two and with my Byakugan, I would be able to see from afar." Neji added. Tsunade was emitting steam right now, right there, in front of those three leaf ninjas who had just interrupted her time and again.

"LET ME TALK WOULD YOU?!" Tsunade shouted loudly.

* * *

**[ Meanwhile... ]**

The rest of Konoha were sleeping soundly. The wind was smoothing and everyone were enjoying their sweet dreams until...

"LET ME TALK WOULD YOU?!"

The whole Konoha groaned. That must be Tsunade's loud voice...and the only one who could make her that angry must be that Damn Naruto, again! Can't they just have their beauty sleep?!

* * *

**[ Back in the Hokage's Office ]**

"Com'on, even Neji and Lee had decided to follow!" Naruto pleaded. Tsunade rubbed her temple and sighed before nodding her head. Naruto and Lee both jumped wildly up and down in delight while Neji just smiled. To see Neji smiling like that, Lee started to smile and nodded at Neji. Both Lee and Neji hadn't been so happy in ages. Ever since Tenten was banished that is.

"I can only give you three...1 month. 1 month. And that's final. No discussions. You could choose whenever you want to set off. Of course, you three are to be back by next month. Of course, that means, the earlier you three set off, the more time you three would-" Tsunade didn't get to finish her words for the three leaf ninjas had already vanished in a puff of smoke.

"NARUTO!"

And so, the village groaned again.

* * *

**[ Next Morning ]**

**[ Sakura's Pov ]**

Karin groaned. Sleeping on the ground sure makes her back aches like hell. Karin sat up slowly and

"!" Karin shrieked. Suigetsu, Sasuke, I were jerked awake. Then, they saw Karin screaming. What was she screaming about? What had happened? Was she hurt? And who was she? I remembered seeing her sleeping yesterday but...I don't know what had made her jumped wide awake and shrieked so loudly!

"What is it Karin?!" Suigetsu asked as he sighed. He knew that Karin was the most annoying woman he had ever met and he just so managed to tolerate her to the extend that, if she annoys him anymore, he would break.

"WHY IS THAT WHORE SLEEPING BESIDE SASUKE-KUN?!" Karin exclaimed as she pointed at me furiously. What? What did I do wrong?

"Karin, can you just, shut up? She's not a whore, she is Sasuke's ex-teammate and she is currently under the stated of, Memory loss." Suigetsu winced as Karin's high pitch voice stung his ears.

Then, they all heard the leaves and bushes rustling.

"Come out whoever you are." Sasuke demanded in an angry tone. Even in his tone, his voice is still so-

"Sakura?! Sasu..ke?" A voice asked and then someone familiar emerged from behind a tree.

* * *

Cliffy :]

**A/N: **Anw, writing this story is worse than I had thought! Writer's block is so annoying  
Anw, REVIEWS APPRECIATED !! :]  
KEEP THOSE REVIEWS ROLLING IN ! :)

Eriee \m/.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a fever and a writer's block -.- Anw , here's the next chapter . Enjoy .

* * *

**[ Sakura's POV ]**

A girl with two buns on her head walked out from behind a tree. Even though she looks familiar, I just can't seem to make out who she is. Even in her messy buns, she looked really beautiful. She has a pair of big chocolate brown eyes and a healthy looking cheeks. And moreover...she just called both Sasuke's and my name...and that must mean that she knows me, as well as Sasuke!

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as I walked slowly towards her but Sasuke blocked her from advancing any further with his arm.

"Uchiha...what happened to Sakura?" The girl questioned Sasuke icily as she glared coldly at Sasuke. Uchiha...that must be Sasuke's family name...but why did she addressed Sasuke by his family name? Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know. My teammate here found Sakura yesterday and apparently, when she woke up, her memories were lost." Sasuke explained. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Someone stronger than the Hokage's apprentice? That's rare indeed." The girl stated. Sasuke's face remain stoic. Suigetsu looked confused while Karin just looked plain annoying. **(A/N: Sorry , but I don't really like Karin at all.)**

"Anyway, I rather not waste my time here. I trust that Sakura would be in good hands?" The girl asked. Sasuke nodded. The girl started to walk away. But I still don't get it. She knows me...who is she?!

"Wait!" I exclaimed out of the blue. The girl stopped dead in her tracks while Sasuke and Suigetsu turned and looked at me curiously. I have to ask her. If she knew me...maybe...she might be the key to regaining my memories...

"Who are you? You know me don't you?" I asked. The girl turned before giving me a sad look. Was it something I said? What's wrong?

"Sasuke...do you mind I borrow your girl for a moment?" The girl asked as she turned to Sasuke, waiting for his answer. Sasuke didn't answer but turned and walked away. The girl then understand his message and pulled me to a big tree and then pulled me down onto the ground with her.

"Hey! That hurts!" I exclaimed. The girl just shook her head.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked as I rubbed my leg.

"The name is Tenten. I'm from Konoha but now, I'm a ninja for hire for any village who needed me as long as they pay me the right amount of money. I used to be in Team Gai and in that team, it includes me, Neji, Gai and of course, Lee." The girl explained. Ninja for hire? Does that means...with the right amount of money, she would do anything?

"Yes, to clear your doubt, I was hired by alot of people and most wants informations about the previous's so, I give them, in exchange for...money." Tenten added. My eyes widen in shock.

"What if...they wants information about Konoha?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. She wouldn't betray her own village would she?

"I'll tell them all I know." Tenten replied coldly.

"But that's betrayal! You're betraying you own village!" I exclaimed out loud. Is she even human? How could she betray her village as if it didn't matter to her at all!

"Sakura...you are just so naïve. Do you think I would had betray my own village if...it didn't betray me beforehand?" Tenten said it as if it was a funny joke.

"Betrayed by your village...how?" I asked. Maybe if I know her, somehow or rather...I will regain my memories by recalling the events. Tenten sighed before closing her eyes.

"My sensei, was killed by someone...and we didn't figure out the murderer even till now...and my village disposed my sensei's body...and I don't even know where to go to give me my respect. After that, I was banished from my village because I had almost killed one of the council people, Homura, an. I know I was rush that time...but...I couldn't take it. They didn't respect my sensei...nor my teammates." Tenten explained sadly.

Then, suddenly, some images and voices flew right into my head, I don't know how, or why, it somehow made me feel stronger.

_"Tenten! In the name of the Hokage, you are banished from Konoha for life! You would have to leave by tomorrow!" An old lady with grey hair declared. _That must be Homura! Wow, that did surprise me. Homura must had been daring or just plain stupid to even dare to walk up tp Tenten like that and declare that in her face.

_"Com'on Sakura! We have to help Tenten!" A blonde haired girl and a purple haired girl grabbed me by my arm and led me away. _

_"No matter what Sakura, never defy the council...or your ending would just be like that traitor Tenten." Homura warned._

"Sakura?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned. Tenten gave me an expression that is both sad and angry.

"Tenten...you're Tenten...I remembered...I remember you!" I exclaimed loudly and excitedly. Tenten nodded and grinned.

"Hey Hey! What's all the commotion about! I can hear you shouting all the way from the other side of the world!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he ran up to us. Tenten smiled at me.

"She remembered, me." Tenten stated. I nodded in agreement before hugging Tenten tightly. She was one of my best friend from Konoha. When she was banished from Konoha, Ino, Hinata and I thought of ways to undo her sentence...but they were all in vain.

Suigetsu's eyes lit up and widen. He then walked slowly towards me.

"Well, do you remember me?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't think you were ever in Sakura's past..." Tenten pointed out. Suigetsu laughed nervously as he scratch his neck.

"Sakura, by the way, you are a medic...someone who could even surpass the great Lady Tsunade, you master and the current Hokage of the leaf. And I learnt some medical jutsus thanks to you." Tenten added. I'm a...medic ninja? I never thought I have such abilities...

"Tenten...so how are you ever since you left?" I asked.

"I'm still the same old Tenten but somehow changed bit by bit," Tenten shrugged.

"I met Mr Sato...he taught me alot of things about weapons...and I left him a few months ago to seek for my own destiny." Tenten finished. I almost laughed. I somehow find Tenten's words funny because I have a feeling that Tenten's words is very similar to someone's but I just can't seem to think of whoever that person is.

Tenten and I were so absorbed into our conversation that we didn't notice Suigetsu had gone to find Sasuke and inform him, about what had happened.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I turned and smiled at him.

"I remembered Tenten!" I piped out. He nodded and smiled at Tenten. Tenten nodded back at him.

"If Sakura can't do medical jutsus now, what would happen to Jugo?!" Suigetsu asked in panic.

"I know some medical Jutsus, let me try." Tenten stated. Sasuke nodded and led Tenten to Jugo, the guy who was asleep since yesterday.

* * *

"Well, just a few more hours of rest and he would be alright." Tenten assured Sasuke and Suigetsu. They nodded before sighing. Tenten then looked up and saw the skies darkening.

"I better get going. It is getting late." Tenten piped out. Sasuke nodded but didn't even move an inch. What a jerk. She helped save his teammate and that was how he treated her? I'm starting to have some...bad impressions about...Sasuke.

"Com'on Tenten, why not stay here and follow wherever Sasuke and his team is going?" I asked hopefully since I know if Tenten is following, I would be happier. Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Follow you? Where are you all heading anyway?" Tenten asked.

"We're going to find Killer Bee and capture him...for the Akatsuki...and I bet a Leaf nin like you won't want to go. And I didn't plan to include Sakura until yesterday, since she was once my comrade...I would just consider this a favor." Sasuke stated. Tenten scowled.

"An Ex-leaf nin you mean?" Tenten asked. That caught Sasuke's attention.

"Ex? You mean...?"

"I'm no longer a leaf nin ever since I was banished from there." Tenten turned away. Oh goodie, Sasuke just hit the nerve.

"Well, it is a wonder that you could survive out here for so long." Sasuke piped out. Tenten didn't look angry when Sasuke insulted her indirectly, instead she looked calm and collected and was...smiling.

"I have Mr Sato helping me with training before I was a full fledge Ninja For Hire." Tenten stated. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He looked really surprise. It didn't surprise me since I had already heard that and I wasn't surprise either why Sasuke looked surprised because I too was surprised when I first heard Tenten's current ocupation.

"Mr Sato...I heard of him...the famous Master of Weapons?" Sasuke asked. Tenten nodded proudly. Sasuke nodded. So Sasuke wasn't surprise about Tenten's occupation but her master?!

"He only accepts a few students...and he will only choose those to he thinks that are worth his time. Well Tenten, I must say, you must be special." Sasuke smirked. Tenten shrugged. Suigetsu's eyes widen in shock. the legendary Mr Sato?! And that Tenten girl with Buns met him?! And became his student?!

"Why did you leave him?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't leave him nor did he leave me. I just wanted to have my own dependent life but of course, we are still Master and Student." Tenten smiled.

"How long have you been out here without Mr Sato?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm, a few months. I was already hired on my first day without Mr Sato." Tenten smirked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I served quite a number of people, feudal lords, and villagers and rich people." Tenten added.

"She could even leak informations out about those she served before to those she is serving now for the right amount money." I pointed out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess you don't have any feelings for those you served before? Even Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"I learnt the hard way that having emotions during missions are drags." Tenten replied.

"Com'on Sasuke, let Tenten stay! She can help heal the injures on the way you know. And she never misses her marks. And now with Mr Sato's help, she must had grown stronger!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought for a moment...

"Tenten...how about joining Team Hawk?" Sasuke smirked as he opened his eyes.

* * *

This chapter literally suxx . -.-  
Im sorry .

**Anyway , reviews are still appreciated !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **Haha , I think everyone are really excited now rights ? Alright , I had tortured you all enough :] On with the story . Btw , "A/C' = Author's Comments. :]

* * *

**[ No One's Pov ]**

"WHAT?! HER?! THIS WHORE JOINING US?! I DON'T SEE WHY WE MUST INVITE HER INTO OUR GROUP WHEN WE ARE NOT EVEN SHORT OF MEMBERS OR SKILLS AND-"

"Shut up Karin. If you don't speak up or shout, we still know you are here." Suigetsu winced loudly after Karin had accidentally stood too close to him and shouted close to his ears. Karin crossed her arms in front of her chest before pouting, waiting for Sasuke to reply her. **(A/C: Oh I hate her!)**

"Karin, I'm quite sure I'm the leader here. And with Jugo now out cold, we would need Tenten to heal him on the journey." Sasuke explained sternly as he turned and gave Karin a glare. Karin jumped in surprise when she saw Sasuke's glare.

"But, you could just invite her for this journey...why join our team for the rest of the journey? And if she wanna join our team, she has to join the Akatsuki!" Karin exclaimed.

"Hn. I will make sure the Akatsuki accepts her. And, she has some abilities we all don't. The ability to hit accurately without miss, the knowledge of weapons. And some Medical knowledge." Sasuke explained.

"You missed out one point, I was trained under Ibiki before I left so, I'm actually going to be someone like Ibiki before I left Konoha." Tenten added. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"And with that knowledge-"

"She can force informations out of enemies." Sakura finished and exchanged smirks with Tenten. Karin scowled angrily. Things weren't going her way at all. **(A/C: With me here, she won't ;D)**

"And Tenten, before you answer me, you have to search your mind and heart, are you sure you can put down all those bonds you had...in Konoha and in other places and work with me and my team as one?" Sasuke asked.

"And more importantly, will you be able to be like me by putting down those old bonds and only care about the new ones? The only ones?" Sasuke asked as he held out his right hand and slowly moved it in the direction of Suigetsu, then Karin, Jugo and finally put down his hands.

Tenten looked really stunned. Sakura understood why she was stunned. It was because Sakura remembered Tenten was in a certain group with a 3 more ninjas before she left Konoha. They were all guys, two with bushy eyebrows and one with white eyes. Sakura remembered how Tenten used to laughed and joke around with the smaller bushybrow. And how she usually spar with the White eye boy. And of course, how the three of them train with the big bushybrow. Sakura knew that they were the only ones Tenten cannot put down.

Tenten looked down for a moment before looking up.

"Sasuke, I hereby accept your offer." Tenten nodded. Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"Tenten, are you sure? Will you be able...to put that white eye boy with long brown hair and those two bushybrow guys?" Sakura asked curiously. Tenten chuckled.

"This is the first time I heard someone describing Neji as a white eye boy. How hilarious. And yes Sakura, I had gotten over them a long time ago. By the way, the white eye bow is Neji. The small Bushybrow guy is Lee while the big one is Gai, a sensei." Tenten explained. Sakura nodded.

"So," Sasuke held out his hands. Tenten took it before shaking it.

"Welcome Tenten." Sasuke smiled. Tenten nodded. Suigetsu nodded in approval but Karin just continued sulking. Sasuke then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, I cannot invite you to my team until you remembered everything or it would be unfair to you. But, I hope you would be able to continue travelling with us." Sasuke said as his face turned a little pink.

"Why must she follow?" Karin asked suspiciously. Sasuke's face grew redder and redder. He then coughed.

"Because once she regained her memories, she would be of great use to us." Sasuke lied. Karin turned away while Suigetsu chuckled. Tenten raised her eyebrows playfully while Sakura just looked curiously at Sasuke.

"Okay, once Jugo wakes up, we're going, understood?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Neji my eternal rival, had you seen Tenten or Sakura yet?!" Lee exclaimed as they continued leaping from tree to tree, traveling and scanning for the routes Sakura might had taken. Neji's left eye twitched a little.

"Oh com'on Neji! You are suppose to be the Hyuga here with those eyes which could see!" Naruto complained. Neji's right eye twitched.

"Neji my eternal rival! You need to open your eyes wider!" Lee exclaimed loudly. Neji winced. Why did he ever agreed to come on this mission with these two...these two idiots?! Then he knew why. Tenten. She was the only one on his mind now.

"Relax Naruto, Lee. We had only just started the journey. We won't be so lucky." Neji explained.

"We would surely find them if we are persistent! We HAVE the POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed with fire burning in his pair of eyes. Naruto nodded in agreement. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Com'on, we need to increase our speed." Neji stated as a matter of factly since they were already travelling at a really slow pace.

"We should double our speed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, we should triple it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Good idea Lee!" Naruto exclaimed as he nodded in agreement. Neji almost slammed his head onto his forehead.

"We won't be able to triple our speed without doubling it first." Neji stated. Lee and Naruto were already too far in front to hear him. Neji sighed before gathering chakra to increase his speed.

* * *

Jugo winced as he sat up. Tenten helped Jugo a little as Jugo slowly stood up.

"You had been out for almost 2 days now Jugo. Can you continue?" Sasuke asked. Jugo nodded.

"And this is Tenten, our new member of Team Hawk, she was the one who healed you when you're our cold." Sasuke pointed at Tenten. Jugo turned and looked at Tenten. Tenten smiled and nodded at him and her smile was returned.

"Com'on, let's continue our journey. We need to head West." Sasuke instructed. The rest agreed by nodding their heads in agreement.

"Come on Jugo, I will hold you." Suigetsu said as he swung Jugo's arm over his shoulder.

"Okay, Karin, you will take the front, beside me. Sakura, you will be beside me too, on my right side instead. Suigetsu, behind Karin. You will hold Jugo on your right so he would be in the middle while Tenten would be behind Sakura, just right beside Jugo if she was needed at anytime. Understood?" Sasuke asked.

The whole group nodded in agreement.

"Killer Bee is ruthless and fierce, we have to be careful and in the meantime, we must not let our guard down too for any ambushes." Sasuke stated. The rest nodded.

"Com'on, we are quite close to the Fire Country's borders. We have got to hurry past it in case of Leaf nins." Sasuke instructed. The rest nodded obediently.

* * *

"Com'on, we are getting closer to the Borders of the Fire Country." Neji stated. Naruto and Lee exchanged nods.

"Let's go guys! We'll bring the girls back!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"Hmmm, there might be some leaf nins nearby since we are quite near to the borders." Tenten stated.

"Tenten is correct. Do not let your guard down." Sasuke said loudly.

Then, some leaves rustled.

* * *

Writer's block suxx !!

Anyway , Review people!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **Late update , sorry Was busy !! Anyway , on to the story :] I might also concentrate on the relationship between Neji and Tenten . Of course , I might as well give out some pairings :]

SasuSaku (Some SuigetsuSaku)

NejiTen :]

That's all for now.

* * *

**[ No One's Pov ]**

"Show yourselves." Sasuke said sternly. Jugo winced a little as his legs were both still a little numb. Suigetsu and Sakura both turned and saw Tenten kneeling down to help Jugo with the numbness of his legs. Sakura's eyes widen in shocked. If this was the power of a non-medic ninja doing medical jutsus, what would be the power of someone who is a strong and powerful medic?

"Sa-Su-Ke..." A voice growled softly. Tenten and Sasuke both recognised it immediately. Sasuke turned to Tenten and both of them exchanged nods. Tenten immediately helped Jugo up and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Then, she led them both behind the tree as she laid down on her stomach behind a bush that was beside the tree, spying on Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin, hoping that they would be able to handle this well.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated as he saw the loud and noisy blonde, emerged from behind a tree, together with another two leaf nins. Sasuke smirked.

"Hyuga, and Bushybrow." Sasuke added, hoping that his voice was loud enough to alert Tenten that her teammates are here.

Tenten's eyes widen in shock. Lee and Neji were both here, with Naruto?! But there was only one thing in her mind at that moment, and that is, why are they here?

"Uchiha, we don't want to fight. We just need to ask you some questions." Neji stated. **(A/C: Neji isn't using his Byakugan right now so he couldn't detect Tenten's or Sakura's chakra.) **Sasuke turned to Suigetsu and nodded. Suigetsu in return, returned Sasuke a nod and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where is he going?" Lee asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes.

"My teammate is scouting the area, in case of any...intruders, or enemies." Sasuke lied coolly. Neji nodded.

"I just want to know, have you seen Sakura Haruno or Tenten these few days or weeks?" Neji asked firmly. Sasuke shook his head and remained a stern expression. Neji nodded before signaling Naruto and Lee that they were moving on.

Suigetsu didn't went on any scouting orders, he puffed away to look for Tenten, Sakura and Jugo, in case Jugo would drag them down. When Suigetsu saw Tenten just right behind the bush, peeking at his teammates, Suigetsu sweatdropped. What was Tenten doing here? Didn't she know that if a Hyuga ever activate his or her Byakugan, he or she could detect anyone near?

Suigetsu laid down beside Tenten and both of them exchanged nods.

"What are you doing here? There's a Hyuga." Suigetsu asked anxiously. Tenten nodded.

"I'm not strong enough to lift Jugo all by myself and I had to also take care of Sakura. I only have a pair of hands and eyes you know. How could I help Jugo while watching over Sakura?" Tenten asked. Suigetsu nodded in understanding, even he himself couldn't do that.

"Sasuke! But isn't that bun girl just-" Karin asked loudly but was cut off by Sasuke death glare. Uh oh...busted. Neji, Naruto and Lee stopped dead in their tracks. Bun girl? Did she just meant Tenten?! Didn't Sasuke just said that he didn't see Tenten?! What was happening?! Karin slammed her mouth shut with my hands before looking away.

"What did you just say? Bun girl...? It was Tenten wasn't it?" Lee asked suspiciously. Karin avoided any eye contacts that were made.

"Answer ME!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

Tenten's eyes widen in shock. Did Lee just shouted at Karin?

Sakura was currently sitting under the tree, resting. She felt as if she had been walking on for days without both food and water. Then, Sakura noticed some herbs growing under the tree...and they looked like...some kind of grass...she had seen before somewhere...somewhere sandy...somewhere...

_"Does that mean Kankurou can't be cured?!" Temari exclaimed._

"Kankurou...Temari?" Sakura muttered as she rubbed her temples. Then images of a young woman with four wild ponytails holding a fan smiling, and a young man with purple makeup and scrolls on his back, smirking at her appeared in her mind.

"The sand siblings?" Sakura gasped. Tenten's head turned in shock when she heard what Sakura had said. Did she remembered the Sand Siblings? Before Tenten could speak...

"Yes, we saw Tenten." Sasuke stated finally.

"What about Sakura?! They should be-"

"Together." Sasuke interrupted.

The leaf nins' eyes widen in shock. So...Sasuke saw Sakura and Tenten?! Does that mean, Konoha has hope of surviving the upcoming war since Sakura's medic skills had already surpassed Tsunade's and Tenten was the student of the legendary Master of Weapons?!

"Where?!" Lee asked anxiously and excitedly. He had not seen Tenten for a very very long time now.

"Here." A voice stated. Tenten stood up and walked out from behind a bush while Suigetsu continued to stay low.

"TENTEN!" Lee exclaimed in delight and shock. Neji looked at Tenten as if she was some kind of alien who had just descended from the sky. Naruto smiled at Tenten.

"Lee. Neji. Naruto. What do you three want?" Tenten asked coldly as she glared at all three of the leaf nins. Lee and Neji were taken aback by Tenten while Naruto glared at Sasuke, too busy to be shock because, he has yet to see Sakura.

"Tenten! Konoha needs-"

"Konoha needs nothing. And I'm no longer a leaf nin." Tenten retorted angrily as she started to advance slowly towards the leaf nins as she passed Karin who was just right behind Sasuke. Sasuke stopped her with his arm, held out in front of her. Sasuke shook his head. Tenten nodded behind going back three steps.

"Why are you obeying Sasuke, Tenten?! He is-"

"My Leader." Tenten interrupted coldly as she glared at Lee. Neji and Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Leader?! Lee almost fall onto the ground after hearing what Tenten had said.

"He's your Leader?!" Lee exclaimed in shock.

"But Tenten! He was the one who has betrayed Konoha! He's a traitor! You aren't, you are-"

"Banished from Konoha, betrayed by it." Tenten interrupted fiercely as she remembered sadly how she was banished from Konoha.

"Teme...where is Sakura?!" Naruto asked fiercely.

"You won't be taking Sakura with you." Tenten replied in place of Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and ferociously.

"She is coming with us." Tenten replied.

"WHAT?!" Both Lee and Naruto exclaimed loudly in atonishment.

"Tenten! I remembered!" A voice exclaimed as Sakura jumped out from behind a tree and running up to Tenten. Suigetsu sighed before standing up and sauntered leisurely over.

"Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Tenten! I remembered 3 people! Temari, Kankurou and Gaara! They are the san siblings aren't they?" Sakura asked excitedly. Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Sakura?!" Lee asked.

Sakura turned her attention to both boys in front of her, one with blonde hair and one with bushy eyebrows...from her memories!

"You're Rock Lee...aren't you?" Tenten asked slowly. Lee nodded happily.

"Sakura, why are you asking whether Lee is Lee when you know exactly who he is?!" Naruto exlcaimed.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Chapter suxx . I know . Im having writer's block and it suxx !!

Anyway , do review :] They make my day and sort out my writer's block and will enrich my minds with ideas and my updates will be more frequent !! Haha .


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **Hey all . Sorry for the loooong wait! I was busy and chinese new year just passed. So here I am! Updating!

* * *

**[ No One's Pov ]**

"W-What?! Sakura, what are yout talking about? Of course I'm who I am! I'm Naruto...right?" Naruto asked slowly. Sakura shook her head slowly. Naruto turned pale and stood rooted to the ground, as if something or someone had just scared him out of his wits.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you? Don't you remember Naruto-san?" Lee asked loudly. Sakura looked back and forth from Naruto to Lee but she somehow could only remember Lee but not Naruto.

"Sakura-san, you were sent on a mission to bring back Tenten, and you not only failed, but also landed yourself in this state...something...big must had happened. Could you recall who was strong enough to even touch you?" Neji asked. Sakura raised her eyebrows and tried to recall something but no luck.

"Sa-Sakura...what happened? Y-You...H-How could you not remember me?! I'm Naruto remember? Sakura, com'on, please don't scare me!" Naruto exclaimed anxiously.

"It is _no_ use Dobe. Sakura can't remember me too." Sasuke explained. Naruto turned and glared coldly at Sasuke.

"It's all your fault! It must be! Everytime when something bad happened, you would be there! More importantly now...how am I going to explain what happened to Sai?! And to Kakashi, or Yamato?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke was taken aback. This was the first time Naruto had ever blamed him like that.

"What do you mean by explaining what happened to my...replacement?" Sasuke asked coolly. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me..." Tenten muttered. Sasuke turned and looked at her with curiousity.

"Yes, Tenten. Sakura and Sai, became a couple after you left. They were in love, and thanks to Sai, Sakura was able to step out of her nightmare and into a sweet dream." Naruto sighed. Sasuke stiffen. Sakura and his replacement...a couple?! It couldn't be...

"Tenten, please...come back! We need your help! The Akatsuki is on the move to destroying Konoha! Please Tenten! I know Sakura will remember her past soon! Please, come back with us...Sakura...Tenten..." Lee pleaded with anxiety. Tenten shook her head while Sakura just looked back and forth from Lee to Tenten.

Suddenly, Naruto's face brighten up. He poured out everything from his bag and started searching for something in the mess he poured out. When he found a shiny silver bracelet, he cried out loud in delight and ran over to Sakura and pressed it into her palm. Sakura looked closely and carefully at the bracelet Naruto gave to her.

"Sakura...I'm sure you remember this don't you?! It is the bracelet of Team Kakashi! See the names? Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato?! Those were carved out one by one by each of us! Remember? We sat around a bonfire when we were out on a S-ranked mission that we thought we wouldn't survive, we in the end, we managed to pull through with teamwork!" Naruto asked anxiously. Sakura studied the names carefully.

Slowly...one by one, images of many people appeared. First was a silver haired man with a mask reading some kind of book, next came a boy who was concentrating on a drawing. 'Sai' appeared on top of the boy.

_"That...must be Sai..." _Sakura thought.

Next came the boy who was in front of her, Naruto. He was slurping Ramen. Lastly, an image of a man who was performing some kind of wood style jutsu was battling a ninja...

Sakura grabbed her head as it throbbed.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he came forward and helped Sakura stand properly.

"Sai...where is he?" Sakura asked softly.

Naruto's eyes lit up and jumped around happily.

"At least she remembered SAI! She REMEMBERED SAI!" Naruto shouted and laughed aloud. Lee nodded while Neji walked towards Tenten.

"Tenten...please-"

"Neji, I won't go back."

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"I'm not being stubborn. I joined Sasuke's team, and Sasuke's Team belongs to the Akatsuki...which means...I will too be in the Akatsuki." Tenten explained as she turned her head away. Neji's eyes widen a little.

"Does that mean...we would be enemies?" Neji choked the words out of his mouth.

"Yes...and I really hope...that the next time we meet, we would be meeting face to face in a battle...of life and death Neji." Tenten sighed. Neji shook his head, he couldn't believe it. Tenten, someone who was really important to him...will become an enemy to him...soon!

"Tenten, there is still turning back, Lee and I will-"

"I made up my mind Neji, and I won't change it." Tenten turned and started to walk away.

"Ten...can't you change it for Team Gai?!" Neji exclaimed. Tenten turned her head, tears threatening to fall.

"That isn't anymore TEAM GAI!" Tenten retorted angrily.

"What about me? Can't you...change it for...me?" Neji asked. Tenten stood rooted to ground. She was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe her ears! Neji just...asked her to change for him...but...she had not choice...there's no more turning backs.

"No...Neji, it is...just too late." Tenten said coldly and emotionlessly beside walked away. Neji looked at her back, in shock, in fear, in anxiety, in concern and most importantly...in disappointment and sadness.

"Naruto, we're busy. We need to be on our way now. Leave." Sasuke stated.

"NO! NOT TILL TENTEN AND SAKURA LEAVE WITH US!" Lee exclaimed. Tenten shook her head.

"Let us leave in peace. And when the time comes for battle...I promise...we will try our very best...not to hurt any citizens or ninjas from the leaf except for two...the elders...of the leaf." Sasuke stated.

"What?! That's impossible!" Naruto protested.

"I promise...if I hurt either Tenten or Sakura...I will give you my head." Sasuke added.

Naruto exchanged glances with Lee and Neji before nodding.

"How about...we join you for this journey?" Naruto smiled.

* * *

Will update ASAP :]


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
**While carrying out a Solo mission, Sakura Haruno was ambushed by Itachi Uchiha, the man who was rumored to be dead, killed by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi demanded Sakura to heal his eyes even after transfering his Sharingan's powers to Sasuke, his eye sight was still deteriorating. Sakura had refused and was knocked unconscious by Itachi. Itachi was furious and he threw Sakura into a river believing that she would drown being unconscious. But, little did he know that, a certain member from Team Hebi would find her and rescue her.

/

She was ambushed by someone unexpected. She then lost her memories. Founded by someone from Team Hebi. Could she anymore unfortunate?

**A/N: **People, am updating NOW ! :] enjoy . And Im expecting more reviews ;)

* * *

"No." Sasuke stated firmly. Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"Why Uchiha?" Neji asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why Sasuke did not want them to join.

"Hyuga, you have a background in Konoha, a famous one as a Hyuga, you would be a drag, especially your eyes. Naruto, you are a Jinchuriki, more of a drag than Hyuga. And Lee, a famous Tai jutsu specialist. So, it adds up, it will alarm almost every countries." Sasuke explained. Tenten nodded. Sakura just looked as clueless as ever.

"We will leave in one condition, we need both Tenten and Sakura, coming back with us." Lee piped out. Naruto and Neji both nodded in agreement.

"No can do. Tenten is my team member, Sakura...is my hostage." Sasuke lied. Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"Hostage?" Karin asked curiously. Sasuke's right eye twitched. He should had known that Karin would blow his cover.

"Yes, Hostage, for Konoha. If Konoha doesn't hand over the elders, Sakura will disappear from the surface of the Earth." Sasuke lied. Sakura did understand what Sasuke was talking about and was shocked. She gaped at Sasuke, trying to figure whether if Sasuke was telling the truth.

After seeing Sakura's face, Tenten immediately walked over to Sakura, whispering somethings into her ear. Sakura's eyes lit up and nodded.

"I'll go back with you all if you all could finish 1000000000push ups plus sit ups in 2 hours here." Sakura smiled. Naruto's eyes widen.

"O-O-One th-thousand m-m-million?!" Naruto stammered. Sakura nodded. Lee's eyes were on fire.

"Why is Lee's eyes on fire and yet he isn't blinded by it?" Sakura asked innocently. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You heard her." Tenten stated. Karin was snickering while Suigetsu was holding his stomach, laughing. Sasuke can't help but to smirk a little.

"Stop playing nonsensical games. I don't like them." Neji said firmly. Tenten narrowed her eyes. Sasuke was silent for a long time till he finally coughed a bit.

"Okay, how about...we make a deal? You all help me take care of two of my teammates while, Tenten and Sakura follow me? I would expect no harm to befall them...or..."

"Harm will befall on both me and Sakura." Tenten finished with no emotions on her face. Naruto looked surprised.

"Aren't you angry? With Sasuke risking you life like that?" Naruto exclaimed. Lee's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Tenten shook her head.

"I trust my leader. And I will pay his debt if needed." Tenten said. Neji felt a pang of jealousy after hearing what Tenten had said.

"I trust Tenten and Sasuke." Sakura smiled and nodded.

Naruto exchanged glances and looks with Neji and Lee. They were both too dumbstruck to move or nod.

"Okay. Remember what you promised Teme." Naruto reminded.

"You are annoying." Sasuke stated. Sakura gasped. She had heard that phrase somewhere before...

_"Hey Sasuke-kun! Would you want to go to Ichiraku's with me and Naruto?" _

_"Hn. You are annoying." Young Sasuke said._

"A-Annoying..." Sakura said softly, but loud enough for Tenten to hear.

"Annoying?" Tenten asked loudly. Sasuke's and Naruto's ears perked up when they heard what Tenten had said.

"I'm annoying?" Sakura gasped. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Maybe this will let you remember something." Naruto said before grabbing a kunai and dug it into his skin slowly as blood slowly seep out of his wound. Sakura slowly felt sharp pain from her palm. It was really painful as Sakura grabbed her wrist and screamed.

"My palm! Painful!" Sakura screamed in agony.

"This...is a bond we had, not only you will feel it, so will Sai, Kakashi and Yamato-taichou." Naruto explained.

"Hn, so when one got hurt, the others will know by feeling the pain too." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded.

_"Do you really want to do this Team Kakashi?" Tsunade asked._

_"Yes Grandma!" Naruto exclaimed. Sai nodded in agreement._

_"This will surely increase our bonds." Sai smiled._

_Yamato and Kakashi both nodded._

_"Okay then...Pain Combination JUTSU!" _

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled softly but was loud enough for Naruto who was standing beside her to hear.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Sakura had remembered him so easily?!

"Naruto...why am I here...?" Sakura groaned softly. Then her eyes lit up when she noticed Naruto's bleeding palm. Sakura immediately grabbed his wrist and started healing it. After a few seconds, the wound was gone.

"Don'cha remember? You-"

"Itachi..." Sakura muttered but Naruto heard it.

"Itachi...he did it didn't he? He cost you to lose you memories..." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded.

"Itachi is dead! I killed him!" Sasuke exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, Madara wants you to believe that he is dead but in actual fact, he isn't." Sakura stated. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sakura...you remembered?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded swiftly.

"Sasuke, I propose a deal. You and your team come back with us and have some rest. Fight for us. Then, we will help you find Itachi. With Sakura's help." Neji stated. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He scanned his teammates. Karin nodded. Suigetsu shrugged. Jugo nodded weakly. Tenten just blinked in agreement.

"Alright. But I must tell you, I will only fight for you if you all help me track down my brother." Sasuke stated. Neji nodded.

"OKAY THEN GANG! LET'S HEAD BACK TO KONOHA!" Lee exclaimed.

"You are more annoying." Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

Chapter suxx .  
Common test coming , won't update so soon but will do my best to update once a week :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated for so long but im sorry to disappoint you but , Im discontinunig this story as i have my own reasons.  
Well .**

**I've been really busy so , yeahh , I won't be updating this account anymore.  
But ..**

**You can still find me **inn0cent-x

That's a penname for my another account which was created long before this for some purposes.  
So now , yes , Im using that account,

**Which MEANs, I might re write this story on that account . it is a 80% rate (:**


End file.
